


【驼贤】情书的颜色

by Suerabi



Category: AB6IX (Band), 林煐岷 - Fandom, 金东贤, 驼贤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suerabi/pseuds/Suerabi





	【驼贤】情书的颜色

放下手中的画笔，林煐岷皱着眉头，似乎对面前这幅画很不满意。  
画中那人只围了一条围裙，背对着斜侧站立。画的最顶端是从那人的脖子开始的。性感的脖子上搭着围裙的挂带。琵琶骨的位置上略微突起漂亮的弧度，后背线条流畅优美，让人忍不住想要伸手抚摸。围裙的系带在细瘦的腰间打了个单翅蝴蝶结，本应长短正好的系带垂下直到漂亮的臀部，末梢隐匿在臀缝间。结实浑圆的大腿只画到了一半便被搁置了。

画虽是静态，画中人斜侧着的身子却是动态的，似乎正要转身。手中端着一碗汤，也许是刚做好了晚饭。隐藏在阴影中隐隐可见的喉结宣告着画中人的性别。  
然而，即使是名男子，被任何男性看到，也会趋之若鹜。这幅未完成的画，若是放在拍卖会或者画展上，即使是半成品，也会引得无数男女追捧夸赞。而它的作者，此刻却对它甚是不满。

林煐岷，两年前以一副裸男图出道。画画的人那么多，他不是第一个画裸体的人，也不是唯一一个就算画裸体也绝不会画得低俗的人。但是，他的画似乎有一种魔力，哪怕只看一眼就会被诱惑的魔力。因而，林煐岷一时间声名鹊起。  
而他也有个众人皆知的特点——几乎所有类别的画都有不同的作品，唯独人物，只画裸男。而且这裸男，永远只画身体，脸从未进入过画幅。尽管如此，通过他的画作还是可以看出，每副裸男图画的都是同一人在日常生活中展现的不同姿态。  
因此，关于这位画中人的猜测，众说纷纭。其中大众最相信的一种说法便是，这裸男是林煐岷的恋人，说不定两人已经结婚了。  
然而，不管外界如何猜测，林煐岷从不回应，也从不泄露任何信息。

“时候不早了，今天就先到这里吧。”林煐岷仔细端详了这幅画很久，最终还是没有拿起笔。叹了一口气，对房间中那个穿着与画中人一模一样的男生说道：“今天也辛苦你了。”  
男生应了一声，走到房间的屏风后换衣服。

穿戴整齐后，刚要开口向林煐岷道别，却被林煐岷抢了先：“东东，你过来看一下。这画我怎么看都觉得少了点什么。你来看看？”  
金东贤有点受宠若惊，连连摆手：“不了不了。我就只是个模特而已，看不懂这些的。煐岷哥你要不找别人问问吧。”  
“行了，别谦虚了。你以为我不知道你小子是唱音乐剧的吗？”林煐岷走向金东贤，拉起他的胳膊回到画前，“艺术相通。况且画的是你本人，你总要看看才好。”

金东贤和林煐岷是两年前在一个就酒吧中认识的。  
那时林煐岷正为自己的人物画不出灵魂而郁闷，丢下画室的朋友独自出来买醉。金东贤则是刚演完一场音乐剧，剧团聚餐结束后转场。将要成年的小男生在好奇心驱使下，跟着剧团的哥哥姐姐们一起踏入酒吧。  
就这样，三杯倒的金东贤在去厕所的途中，撞洒了正在气头上的林煐岷的酒。正欲发作的林煐岷在看到金东贤喝醉后小男生青春纯洁的脸上浮现出诱人的粉红后，被心里的恶魔支配着，竟是把还没成年的金东贤拐回了家。

第二天睡醒，得知男生的年龄后还没来得及惊吓，慌乱之中只顾得上安慰掉金豆豆的小男生。  
金东贤裹紧被子遮盖住满是吻痕的赤裸身体，虽然为自己一不小心失了身而悲痛欲绝，但看到林煐岷手忙脚乱安抚自己的样子，还是扑进了对方怀里。  
林煐岷一愣，随即反应过来，把男生身上的被子裹好，隔着被子轻轻拍着他的后背，像安慰小孩子一样默不作声地用轻柔的动作哄着他。  
终于把金东贤哄好了之后，林煐岷起身去给金东贤找干净衣服穿，却在回来时发现，金东贤因为昨晚的第一次和刚醒来之后的大哭而累得再次睡着了。  
林煐岷看着睡觉一点都不老实，把被子踢开连重点部位都险些再次暴露的金东贤，不由得笑了出来。把衣服在枕头边放下，离开房间前，林煐岷扭头又看了一眼床上赤裸着的金东贤。  
白纱窗帘透过风，翠绿树叶漏过阳光，男生单纯可爱的脸和尚未完全成熟的赤裸身体竟是有着异样的清纯诱惑。  
想要抓住这一瞬间的灵感，林煐岷立马跑去书房找来画板和笔，画下了后来成为他的出道作以及成名作的“床”。这个名字是他的同学帮他起的。而他自己，则总爱说这幅画的名字其实是“小男孩”。当然，这个俗气的，一点都没有内涵的名字被嘲笑了很久。

那幅画作发表后没过多久的某天晚上，刚从画室回家的林煐岷在门口捡到一个蹲在地上长蘑菇的金东贤。  
“你终于回来啦！”看到林煐岷，金东贤有些雀跃地从地上跳起来，却突然想到什么似的，羞红了脸，支支吾吾地说：“那个……我有话要问你。”  
开门把金东贤让进屋，给他拿了一双备用拖鞋：“还是你上次来穿过的那双。你先在客厅坐着，我给你倒杯水。正好我也有事要跟你商量。”  
林煐岷当然知道金东贤来是为了那副未经他允许就创作的画像来的，而林煐岷也正想把他“拐骗”来做自己的模特……  
经过林煐岷的美色诱惑以及威逼利诱，金东贤不仅没能就自身权益向林煐岷讨个说法，反而把自己搭了进去。

即便做了很久林煐岷的模特，每次在看到自己的裸体画时，金东贤还是会脸红。  
“好……那煐岷哥，你可以给我倒杯水吗？”金东贤坐在画板前，扯了扯林煐岷的袖口，冲他撒娇。  
林煐岷一边假装嫌弃，一边很受用地去厨房给金东贤倒水。  
在路过客厅时，林煐岷眼尖地发现沙发靠枕后似乎有个什么东西，露出一个隐约能看出颜色的角。凑近，拉着那个蓝色的角把东西抽出来，发现是一封信的模样。林煐岷有些好奇地拆开，仔细看着信上的一字一句，笑容渐渐浮现在脸上。

端着水杯回来，递给金东贤，应了他的道谢，就开始在房间里状似无意地到处乱转。  
金东贤端着水杯一口一口地抿，不知道该怎么开口。他的确是看出来了这画有什么奇怪了，他也不知道自己为什么知道，但这个事情吧……他怎么也说不出口。  
不知道什么时候转悠到金东贤背后的林煐岷，悄悄俯身，拿出一个信封在送到金东贤眼前，在他耳边喷洒着呼吸：“情书怎么用蓝色信封呢？”

金东贤被耳边的呼吸刺激得一抖，又被眼前那个熟悉的蓝色信封惊吓到，还剩下大半的水在水杯中晃荡，洒在了金东贤的裤子上。  
赶在所有水都洒出来前，金东贤手忙脚乱地把水杯放在林煐岷搁置画笔的桌子上，正要站起身逃离，就被林煐岷从背后抱住。

林煐岷左手捏住金东贤的下巴，一下一下地轻轻吻着金东贤右边的嘴角，右手摸上金东贤被水浇湿裤子的大腿，手指插入金东贤的腿缝之间：“怎么这么不小心呢？”  
“哥……煐岷哥……”金东贤拒绝的话刚要说出口，突然想起那封已经被林煐岷看到了的情书。既然林煐岷已经知道了自己的心意，那还有什么好掩饰的。况且现在这个情况，林煐岷肯定是接受了自己的告白啊。虽然什么都不说，一上来就Doi有些进展太快，但反正两年前就已经做过一次了，而且也不是没给他看过自己的身体。这样想着，话到嘴边，变成了带着些许诱惑地低声呼唤着林煐岷的名字。

林煐岷原本正盯着金东贤开了两个扣的衬衣领口，听到那声甜软的“煐岷哥”后，低垂的眼眸一暗，右手手掌在金东贤裤子被浸湿的地方缓缓地抚摸着似是想要将裤子暖干，而插在金东贤腿缝间的手指则是跟着手掌的动作，摩擦着他的大腿内侧。  
右手越摸越向上的同时，即使是从背后拥住，也并不妨碍林煐岷用左手解开了金东贤衬衣的所有纽扣，在他光滑的肌肤上肆意点火。  
金东贤人生在世这么多年，第一次在清醒的情况下被人这样对待。上身与下身的双重刺激下，金东贤能做的只有软了腰肢，靠在林煐岷的怀里，不停地喘息。

林煐岷的左手摸上金东贤左胸的乳尖，时而用大拇指和食指轻轻揉捏，时而用食指指肚来回拨弄，又时而用食指和中指夹住小巧可爱的乳尖轻轻向外后松手任其自己弹回。左手在金东贤胸前忙活，右手也没有闲着。掰开金东贤的双腿，刻意避开他已经微微隆起的部位，伸向后面，精准地找到小穴口，隔着牛仔裤粗糙的布料，放肆地按压。  
金东贤被刺激得喘息急促，左手无助地抓住凳子边，右手拽着林煐岷的衣服，略带撒娇意味地说：“右……右边也……”眼眸氤氲着水汽，可怜楚楚地带着期盼看向林煐岷。  
林煐岷被这个眼神和这样的语气勾得本就半硬起来的小羊驼更硬了，连带着也粗了一圈。直起腰脱下上衣，胳膊略微用力，把金东贤从凳子上扶起来后，把自己和金东贤的裤子都脱下来。坐在凳子上，拉着金东贤面向着自己，岔开双腿坐在自己腿上。  
林煐岷的手伸进金东贤敞开的衬衣，搂住他的腰，俯首在他胸前，伸出舌头舔弄着金东贤右边的乳尖。  
金东贤被舔得舒服，微微扭动着腰，让自己的小松鼠和林煐岷的小羊驼互相摩擦着，舒服得直往后仰。  
林煐岷抬眼看到的便是金东贤向后仰头，脖子的曲线比画中要更美更性感。鬼使神差地，林煐岷放弃了口中硬起来的小樱桃，一口咬上了金东贤的喉结，用牙齿细细地啃咬着，舌头不停地围着那一小块凸起打转。

林煐岷似乎知道了一点画作的不足了，只是眼下这个情形，容不得他细想。

满意地看着金东贤的喉结被自己的唾液沾染，留下浅浅的牙印和略微泛红的草莓印记，然后抬手扶住他的头，指缝间是金东贤柔软的短发。  
吻上金东贤的唇，用舌尖细细描绘着他的唇形，手在金东贤的脑后轻轻撩拨缠绕地玩着他的头发。另一只手拉起金东贤好看的手，摸向两人依在一起的硬物。  
金东贤最先触碰到的是林煐岷的，被小羊驼的温度和尺寸吓得手猛地一缩。第一次在清醒状态下摸硬起来的小羊驼，金东贤开始担心自己是否能够承受得住。

林煐岷察觉到金东贤的胆怯，用舌头撬开他的嘴唇，灵巧地钻进去与金东贤的舌头纠缠不休。趁着金东贤的注意力被转移到这吻时，林煐岷再次拉起金东贤的骨节分明的双手，往下摸去，引导他同时握住了两人的硬物。然后林煐岷的手并没有离开，而是从外握住金东贤的手，带着他一起上下撸动。  
待到金东贤不再那么胆怯后，林煐岷探向金东贤的身后。就像隔着牛仔裤也能准确找到金东贤的穴口一样，这次仍然是直接准确地按压上穴口的褶皱。

林煐岷心中有些庆幸。  
这两年下来，林煐岷几乎每周都能有至少两天时间仔细观察金东贤的身体。他对金东贤的身体，比金东贤本人更熟悉。

手指在金东贤的穴口揉按着，等到穴口有些松软时，插进了一根手指。  
小穴突然被插入异物的疼痛感激得金东贤一颤，眼中迅速盈满泪水：“煐岷哥，疼……”

林煐岷看着金东贤漂亮的眼睛里泪光盈盈，尽管平时再怎么故作成熟模样，此刻也只能趴在自己怀里哭着向自己撒娇。  
“乖啊，东东别怕。哥给你做好扩张，等下进去的时候才不会受伤。”腾出闲着的一只手，抚上金东贤的后脑勺，轻轻地顺着他的头发揉着他的小脑袋，另一只手继续在东东体内扩张。  
金东贤委屈地撇撇嘴，把头埋在林煐岷的颈窝，眼泪顺着漂亮的脸蛋留下，却是把自己交给了哥哥：“那……哥哥轻点好不好。”  
林煐岷被东东乖巧的模样萌得心像是住在了棉花糖上，软软甜甜的。亲亲金东贤的头发，继续顺毛，林煐岷不由得懊悔自己为什么放着这么可爱漂亮的男生在身边两年却不下手。

之后每加一根手指，东东的腰就更软一些，直到林煐岷三根手指完全没入他的小穴，在不停地探索揉压中，按到了一处小凸起。  
金东贤的喘息突然变了调，尾音上扬，将本就旖旎的房间氛围渲染得更加黏稠。

“原来是这里啊……”林煐岷虽然熟悉金东贤的身体，但仅停留于表面，对于他体内的一切都还处于初步探索阶段。  
金东贤仍然埋在他的颈窝，点了点头，又立马摇了摇头。  
“不是……吗？”林煐岷突然起了坏心，想要逗一逗当缩头乌龟的东东。一边语调轻浮地问着东东，一边用手指继续骚扰着那处小凸起。  
金东贤惊叫着扭动腰身，屁股在林煐岷的腿根蹭来蹭去，想要摆脱在自己体内做坏事的手指。  
本就努力隐忍着不想因为操之过急而让东东受到伤害的林煐岷被蹭得再也忍不住体内燃烧的谷欠火，把手指从金东贤体内抽出。东东刚被填满的后穴突然变得空虚，有些欲求不满地在林煐岷的脖颈蹭了蹭，撒娇道：“哥……”林煐岷的小羊驼被这一声叫得又有几分要涨大的意思。  
托起金东贤的屁股，扶着自己的小羊驼，对准东东的穴口插了进去。小羊驼的头刚刚进去一点，东东就疼得又开始掉眼泪，哭喊着要林煐岷出去。  
看到恋人漂亮的小脸满是泪水，林煐岷心疼得不行，不停地亲吻着他。从额角亲到嘴角，从眼睛亲到鼻子，等东东慢慢适应了之后才又一点一点缓慢推进直到整个儿没入东东的小穴。

林煐岷保持着这个动作停了有半分钟，细碎轻柔的吻落在东东的肩膀，等到东东终于缓过来，主动凑上来接吻，这才一边吻着他，一边慢慢从他体内拔出直到只剩小羊驼的头还在洞里，又慢慢插到底。如此反复了数次，林煐岷估摸着东东应该已经适应了自己的尺寸，这才开始加快速度。

金东贤到底是两年来第一次做这种事，就算已经适应了林煐岷的尺寸，可还是被快感刺激得根本没办法主动回应。被动地伏在林煐岷身上颠簸，好听的声音将支离破碎的呻吟唱成一幕性感梦幻的音乐剧。

这场性爱从夜幕降临一直持续到深夜。  
从书房到客厅再到卧室，随处可见的痕迹昭告着这场性爱的激烈与持久。  
林煐岷不知道自己拉着金东贤做了几次，只知道自己似乎发现了金东贤更性感更诱惑的魅力，并且被这魅力迷得神魂颠倒不舍放手。

最后一次，金东贤好听的声音已经掺杂着明显的嘶哑，漂亮的眼睛被汗水蛰得盈满泪水，优美的脖子早已被啃咬吮吸得到处都是粉红小草莓，就连精致的锁骨也未能幸免地烙上名为“爱”的印记。  
随着两人同时到达高潮，林煐岷在金东贤的体内喷洒而出，而金东贤也将自己最后一点存量尽数射在了林煐岷的小腹上。  
昏睡过去前，金东贤搂着林煐岷的脖子，亲吻着他的唇瓣，餍足地小声说道：“煐岷哥，到今天为止，认识你两年，终于和你在一起了。”说完，金东贤便再也没力气睁眼，昏睡在林煐岷的怀里。  
林煐岷看着怀里与平时自己认识的金东贤不太一样的男生，突然明白自己的画到底缺少了什么——已经成年的男生在经历了性爱后才会有的更加诱惑迷人的感觉。  
但这时候林煐岷的全部精力都放在了面前的可爱的小恋人身上，哪里还顾得上他的画。  
一把抱起怀里的男生，把他带去清洗。

放好温水后，林煐岷小心翼翼地抱着金东贤坐进浴缸里，亲亲他的额头，眼神和语气都像冬天的阳光一样温柔：“谢谢你能喜欢我。”


End file.
